Journeys
by DragonFlare
Summary: Takes place in real life where duel monsters is as big as it was in the show. It is up to a group of friends each with their differences to figure out how to save the world by playing the world wide game of Duel Monsters.


**A New Way to Play**

Never had so many people been gathered in one spot before. There had to be a line atleast two or three miles long, and that was just one of the five lines that lead up to the tallest building in Richmond. It was virtually impossible to count just how many people had arrived to take home the newest invention. It was the invention of a life time. One that would make millions of dollars had the company that created it been charging. Children, teenagers, and even adults had taken the time to wait in line, most for more than a day, just to recieve a duel disk as it was called. An item that would allow Duel Monster players from all over to take the game to the next level. It was truely a break through in the history of card games.

"Can you believe that line?" A young man asked glancing over at his friend who only shook his head in reply. He hadn't expected that so manu people from all over were into the card game to actually last more than just a few years. In fact it was a game that actually evolved after each new set of cards came out. It seemed that every new set gameplay would change, ranging from new combos to single card effects.

Kage turned his attention away from the line fifteen floors below them. "I can't believe that all of them are here to get a hold of your granddad's invention, heh?" The young man said lifting his arm up to stare at one of the proto-type duel disk. "Atleast we already have outs." Kage couldn't help but nod. There was no way he had that much patience to wait in line. Fortenetly, his granddad had been the one to come up with the first proto-type duel disks. After showing it to his employer as a last minute business project it was agreed to mass produce the disk after any bugs had been worked out of it's system. He had also been given an allowence to hire any body he wished to test the duel disk in a duel.

"I'm glad the both of you made it. The crowd outside is just wonderful isn't it? The youngest of the three Aaron only nodded, but Kage didn't show much euthusiasm. As the elderly gentleman approached Kage could tell his granddad was hiding something he just couldn't pin point what it was. Leaning against the three inch thick glass with arms crossed Kage eyed his grandfather. "It's not all that great, why did you want us here anyway?" Kage wasn't one to really care about much of anything. He tolerated his family, and the only two he would even say he claimed would of been his granddad, and his mother. Aaron was the only non-family member in eight years that Kage didn't mind having around.

Horus didn't even have to look at his grandson for the teenager to know the answer was on a need to know basis.

_"Now it...begins..."_

Kage shook his head as a voice almost as low as a whisper ran through his ears. Besides the fact it sounded like whispering it also sounded amost as if it were coming from next tto him. "You say something?" Aaron only shook his head looking a little impatient to figure out what Horus had planned. He just threw it off on the stress that was most definitely going around the building. It was pretty obvious that if the dul disk system experiences any type of defects the company would loose its reputation. If it failed, the company would be ridiculed and made a mockery of by other tech-advance companies and businesses.

Kage and Aaron glanced at each strangely from the grin that Horus was giving now as he reached for a microphone. "I do home you two join." that statement only make the wonder more of what the old man had planned. The oldest of the teenagers wasn't easily amused or excited, he wasn't realy known to show emotion. On the other hand Aaron, the younger of the two, was easily excited when it came to Duel Monsters. "Ah Horus, are these the young men that helped you test the proto-types?" Horus turned from the main desk to see his employer, a man that was no more than a decade older then the two teen, but nodded none the less. "Well gentlemen, I would like to thank you personally for the help." The longer that Kage was around his grandfather's boss the more things didn't feel right about him.

"You're welcome."

Kage found it quite hard not to laugh as some of the things Aaron did or said. Since the two met Kage couldn't see how his best friend was always so carefree even with his mother having to work two jobs just to keep the bills paid. It was inspiring actually. It was eight years ago when the two met on Aaron's first day of school when some of the neighborhood jackasses were showing off. Aaron's mother and father had just gotten a divorce. He'd just turned nine, but when his dad got home in time for his party thing's took a turn for the worst as the man started hitting his son blaming him for the fact he'd gotten fired just asking to leave early. A few months later Aaron had invited him back to his house for dinner, and to meet his mother. Aaron's mother informed Kage that night of how her boy looked up to him like a brother. Of course Kage made a promise that he'd never tell him he knew because he'd probably deny it anyways.

When duel monsters first came out Aaron wasn't so sure if he'd like it; so he didn't want to use what little money he had saved to buy any. Feeling like it was the right thing to do Kage offered had offered to buy a few, but Aaron always refused to take any money wanting to earn what he owned. Kage actually recalled the night that Aaron called him out of breath. The story that his friend had given him was anything except believeable. Aaron claimed to have found the deck inside of a small crater created from a falling star. Even though story was well, almost impossible to believe, Kage knew his friend had no reason to lie about cards. Not even a week later even he was playing against Aaron, as well as some of the duelist from school. Of course any duels between them were about fifty-fifty in chances of one winning. No matter how much time he spit wondering about the teens personality there was always something that surprised him over and over. The one thing that surprised him the most was that Aaron could easily give the effects, attack, and defense points of most monsters. He didn't know if there were any cards that Aaron didn't know by heart. Although that alone wasn't what shocked him it was the fact that the teenager was terrible at school work.

Coming back to reality Kage realizecd that the middle aged gentleman had left their presence. Horus had once more picked up the microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman, before we begin handing out Duel Disk we have a little news for all of you." Everybody waiting below grew silent almost in cadence as they heard the man's voice over a loud speaker. "In exactly five months from today, there will be a Duel Monsters Tournament. There will also be a special guest attending, the creator of Duel Monsters." The crowd's silence broke at the news that not only would there be a tournament; the founder of a game known world wide would be present. "If you are interested in participating please feel free to fill out a registration form that can be found at the end of each of the tables."

"Aaron," Horus had called out the boys name before he'd even made an effort to turn around almost as if he knew that the young man would head for the door almost instantly after the announcement. "I took the liberty of filling out one for the each of you." Kage flared at the man.

"How are you even sure that either of us would even want to participate?" He screamed before Horus looked the boy up and down. Horus knew something that the boys didn't, a prize that would only be awarded to the duelist that would come out on top. "I'm sure you'd think differently if you knew what the prize for the number one duelist." Aaron just brushed off the fact of a prize waiting at the end he just liked the fact he'd finally get the chance to test his skills against duelist from all over the world. On the other hand Horus had caught Kage's attention. "What are you talking about old man?" Kage was as blunt as possible.

Horus grinned. "I'm speaking of a five million dollar prize." The older teenager's eyes lit up at the fact that he could easily become one of the richest people he knew. _"Oh well the only person that's goning to give me any type of trouble will be Aaron."_

"I knew you'd think differently. Be aware though, that duelist from all over the world will be participating in this tournament." Horus had faith in his boys though, for some reason he knew there was something special about the both of them. Hell, Aaron even had cards that had only very few copies made. Kage had intellegence he just preferred to not let anybody see just how smart he truely was. Atleast he stayed out of trouble. _"I just hope that if they'll be okay."_

Kage stared at the ceiling of his room unable to keep his eyes closed for more than a few seconds. How could anybody sleep knowing that in five months five million dollars would be on the line. Believe it or not he'd already looked through his deck more than twice. He was actually aware at the fact that his deck was going to have it's fair share of problems; not because of the way it was built. It was more that his deck was just to toy around with his opponents. This time it would be different as he would be going against players who'd do anything to win. It was time for a change. One no one expect, and one that would give his deck the edge it would need.

With a box full of cards he found it difficult to choose just one type of monster to build around. It was then that a flash of light filled Kage's room causing him to throw his arms up in front of his eyes. "What in the hell..." Waiting for the light to dull Kage moved his eyes from behind his arms to notice a faint glow coming from his dresser. Moving across his room he realized what had caused the flash of light, the ony thing he couldn't figure out was why. "It's the first card Aaron gave me." For some reason Kage couldn't stop himself from grinning. What better card to build a deck around then the one your best friend gave you? He might of been one to never show much emotion, but he respected Aaron for who he was, and he now had the chance to show it.

"There won't be a deck able to stand a chance."

Knowing good and well it was to early for Kage to be even thinking of opening his eyes it was probably best not to distrub him. _"I wonder what kind of duelist will be at the tournament?"_ Thinking to himself was one thing Aaron did a lot. Most of the time it was just devising some new combo with some of the weaker cards. It didn't matter this tournament would prove his skills. He was no doubt the best duelist in his hometown so finding a challenge was hard enough. There were only a few that could put up a decent duel, the funny part of it was they'd just change their decks around to wipe out completely the next time.

_"It doesn't matter. We both know we'll give them all a run for their money."_ Taking a quick look over his should he was able to see a transparent image of what looked like one of his favorite monsters. It was one of the first cards he owned; it was also the card that really got him into the game. Ever since the night he had witnessed a shooting star things hadn't been the same. It had been that night things seem to take a change. Near the remains of the star he found cards scattered all over the ground all of them cold as ice. Had they come from the star wouldn't they of all been fire, or atleast hot? It might not of started that very night even though it felt like it, but he felt as if he could hear voices. At first he only thought of himself as crazy. Once he tried to tell Kage then thought against it unsure of what his best friend, okay well his only friend would think he was crazy. Then he'd be alone again.

Or atleast that's what he believed until a year ago when the creature known as Elemental Hero Neos made himself known to the young man. _"What are you thinking about Aaron?"_ Neos asked his friend. Asking him though was a waste of time as he knew he'd just pretend nothing was wrong.

"Nah, just glad that no one else can see you." Aaron said looking back at his friend. Neos hid a smirk before pointing forward to warn Aaron to turn around. To late. Aaron felt himself bumb into something causing him to stumble a bit. Regaining his balance he turned his attention in front of him at a loss for words. For once he couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at a young woman about his age. Her brunette hair fell only to her shoulders, and her eyes, were what caught Aaron's attention the most. There was just something about her eyes that made him feel relaxed. _"Aaron, close your mouth."_ Talking to women was no where near his strong suit.

Repositioning the red hair band that was holding her head back she noticed that the young man that she'd bumbed into was actually looking into her eyes, and no where else. Something she wasn't accustomed to seeing as how most men just looked at what was much easier to see. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, but then again neither were you."

Aaron nodded. "You're right it is my fault. I was to busy talking to me...self." Signing as he was able to catch him all the while she just turned her attention away from him as she continued walking. There was something that didn't seem right about this female, but there was no reason to raise any concern over something that was just a feeling. Turning back to face Aaron she reached out her hand, "I'm Aruora." Taking her hand in his Aaron just smiled.

"Name's Aaron." Bowing his head as he introduced himself he was unsure if he'd over did it or not. Through his thoughts he heard her giggle, not much, but he heard it. She had never met someone with so much respect for others before, let alone manners. "Look I'm entering in the tournament maybe we'll see each other again." With a grin he accepted her challenge without any hesitation. "I'll look forward to it." Watching as she left sight Aaron jumped up unsure of how he had managed more than just a few words to a female. Never had he managed more than a simple hello, and he'd even managed to keep his cool after Neos warned him his mouth as open. "I think Kage has slept enough."

_"Good job young lady."_ Aruora cringed as an emotionless voice made its way into her thoughts. Though it was one she wish she didn't have to hear, it was the one that had raised her to believe that the only way to do things was to do them as they would. Her life had been a living hell since she was twelve. Both of her parents died in a plane crash the same year as duel monsters was released. When she'd given up on just about everything a figure of shadows appeared before her promising her strength, and the power to do whatever she chose. With nothing to loose, and everything to gain it was the perfect oppurtunity. She never use to be this way.

When she was five all she wanted was to be a dancer, a ballet dance to be accurate. There was nothing more that she wanted. Any hopes of that dream coming true were lost that dreadful night. She had nothing left to work for. All she had left was the man that had given her what she needed to get ahead. She made her living off destroying the hopes and dreams of duelist now. Not only would she toy with their minds making them think of themselves as crazy; she'd wager their best card or money.

"What do you want?" Her voice was almost as emotionless as the one she had heard running through her mind moments before. Shuttering as she felt something ice cold rest on her shoulder. Whatever color her skin once had turn pale white from the sudden chill it brought. _"Do not worry my precious. My plans are nearing completion then you will be free to live out your life."_ Though it went unseen the shadow grinned. _"Once my plans are complete you will get to live out your life in the one place you deserve."_ He had made sure his thoughts would not transfer over to the females mind.

Kage could tell there was something very different about his friend. Since they had met up earlier in the afternoon Aaron seem to be even more carefree if that were possible. It actually kind of spooked him. "What's up with you today? Your're acting a little more well, like a normal person." The youngest of the two only shook his head at the comment. The whole time Neos just grinned making sure Aaron didn't see.

Before Aaron had the chance to speak a third voice broke the silence catching them off guard. As the voice came closer it the more familiar it seemed to get or atleast to Kage. "Davis? That really you?" Taking a closer look at the definitely older man Kage grunted under his breath. He had actually outgrown his real name, and hated when any one called him by it. For this stranger to know it only made the fact he was refered to by his real name all that much worse. "You know you must not have much of a social life since all you manage to do is piss people off." Was the only thing Kage said trying his best not to attack the man.

"So you do remember."

"No. I just figured that was the truth since you just barged in on a conversation." Kage said smirking confidently as he saw the man heat up. Either way the voice was familiar Kage just had trouble placing it. The older of the two men glanced down at the teenagers forearm, "I see that you're into dueling, so how about it. You win I'll give you my name. I win, you give me your best card, and I'll think about telling you my name."

"Why should I care what your name is?" Kage asked already hating the man. He was having such a good day then some moron had to ruin it. Anting up cards wasn't against the rules, just no one ever chose to use it. "Why not, it's your lost." In shock how a young teenager would talk about to a grown man he stumbled for a moment. "Before we even waste any more time, should I even care who you are." Feeling more insulted only caused him to growl drawing the first five of his cards. "You can go first if you'd like." Kage said calmly not even worried about what this moron used in his deck either way it didn't matter.

Each of the life point counters set itself for normal six thousand life points as the older of the three drew his next card without much ethusiasm. "I'll play the Spell card Reload." Aaron wasn't quite sure what typ eof monsters, or spells that the mystery duelist ran; nor did he know what Kage ran since he had been told that the older teen had rebuilt his deck. With those facts in play there was no set way to determine the outcome even if the outcome was pretty obvious from the start. Shuffling the remaining five cards from his hand into his deck the Un-named duelist drawing five other cards two of which were the same as before.

"First off I'll summon Victory Viper XX03 in attack mode," Aaron watched as what looked like a jet built with rocket boosters materialized. "Second I'll activate the card power Capsule. It allows me to copy one effect of my Victory Viper to use as the effect of this card. I think I'll use the one that allows me to summon an Option Token into attack omde. It seemed as if the card began to duplicate itself the only real difference being more of a shadow than an actual monster. From the look that Kage could see on his opponent's face was one that apparently had his confidence boosted. He wasn't the least bit impressed seeing as how it was something of a beginers move. "If you don't mind I'd really like to get this over." Kage's comment only caused the older male to snarl under his breath. Without need of another word Kage placed a card on his disk. The only thing visible behind the light was the head of a humanoid creature followed by it's bluish-gray armor. "From that priceless look on your face I'd say you needed a lesson."

The warrior type monster known as Marauding Captain smirked as a second monster on a slightly smaller scale. "See when Marauding Captain in Normal Summoned I can Special Summon one additional monster so long as it's level four or lower. So meet Mystic Swordsman LV2." It was almost as if the monsters were alive as they grinned at one another.

Unable to hold back his laugh the oldest of the two duelist was lost at the fact Kage would summon two monsters one with the same attack, with the other one with an even lower strength. "Laugh all you want noob, I'll lay a face-down to finish my turn." Eying his newly drawn card he grinned from ear to ear. "I was expecting a challenge, but all I get for my trouble is a push over." Kage could really careless about anything that the man had to say, so his comment went un-heard. A small ball formed on the field as it unfolded into what looked like another machine monster."Now you see, Mechanical Chaser will wipe the field with those weaklings!" Bowing his head with eyes shut Kage only grinned as he heard his opponent declare for the mechanical menace to attack his level two Mystic Swordsman. Once the dust cleared the oldest looked on unsure of why the level two warrior stood triumphent. "What! It isn't possible for such a low level monster to survive!"

"You know something. I would suggest you learn your cards before you start dueling." Kage said as casual as possible. It wasn't until the young teenager had said something he had noticed the armored captain was no longer on the field. "As long as Marauding Captain is face-up you can't attack any other warrior on my field." A minor set back, that wouldn't hold him back for so long. "Victory Viper, attack!" Another smirk formed as Kage barely snickered loud enough for the noob to hear as the face-down on his field flipped up sending orange energy into the young warrior.

"What do ya think. Rising Energy allows me to increase the attack of any one of my monsters by an extra fifteen hundred until the end of a turn by discarding one card to the graveyard." The young warrior would of been hit by the two lasers normally, but only held his upgraded sword in a defensive measure reflecting it back at his attacker. The explosion alone was enough to throw the thirty year old man back a few feet. "By the way you helped me activate my Swordsman special ability." Both duelist, as well as Aaron watched the small warrior grow from only about three foot tall to about the height of an average adult.

Aaron was kind of surprised at whole while his friend was playing warriors seeing as how his previous deck was fiend based. It was a deck that actually fit itself into Kage's life seeing as he nickname was that of shadows. He had always been known to just kind of 'appear' out of the shadows so it quickly grew on him. In eight years of friendship Aaron could only recall a few times Kage was referred to by his real name, and that was when his mother was highly pissed at him.

"Whenever my level two Mystic Swordsman destroys a monster in battle he get's a level up. Into Mystic Swordsman LV4." The clothing between the two monsters were identical, but now he was a little more leaner than his previous form. "I'll turn my Option Toekn to defense to end my turn." How could he have allowed such a turn of events to take place?

Kage shook his head as he drew, "If it wasn't for the fact all your cards sucks I'd have you wager a card as well." Not a second later a pot the size of Kage's monster appeared on the field only to faded again. Every duelist knew of the card known as Pot of Greed, a card that allowed the user to draw two extra cards. Before either Aaron or the thirty year old opponent could notice Kage had already summoned another monster to the field. A monster made entirely of clay stood proud next to the Mystic Swordsman ready to move.

"What the hell?" The older of the men looked on amazement at such a mistake, but became even more confused after his opponent turned the card he was holding around. "Why would you play that knowing I'll just select my weakest monster?" A laugh escaped through Kage's mouth that even disturned Aaron for a moment. "You really are clueless aren't you?" He asked almost as if were taunting his opponent more than actually dueling. The Option Token that was in defense mode materialized in front of Kage as Elemental Hero Clayman materialized on the opposing side. "See all I wanted was a stronger monster, and well your's was just a little stronger. Lightning Vortex!" Placing a card from his hand into the graveyard Kage smiled as repeated bolts of lightning struck both card on his opponent field. Each of the cards exploded covering the newbie covered in smoke. Even with out being able to see he was certain he was wide open for an attack.

Though his life points were open there was no way that just two monsters would be able to deplete his life points. His eyes opened wide as a new roar was heard on the battle field; one that hadn't been there before the smoke. "I'll just end this quick. Everyone Attack!" Kage yelled throwing his hand forward as the three monsters on his side of the field charged forward. After being hit by three mosnter attacks at once the older man grunted as he fell forward landing on his hands and knees. After an attack worth more than six thousand point not many would still be standing. "Well looks like I won." Kage said emotionless having already wasted time on a beginner.

"Give me another moment would you?" That was all it took. Kage unfolded his arms after hearing that simple question. It felt as any restraint he might of had intact broke. "Noah!" the thirty year old man known as Noah grinned not having realized the younger of them hadn't finished speaking. "Get our of here now!" Aaron glanced at his friend before directing his attention back at the man whom he was currently helping up.

"You do know him?" Aaron asked. Kage didn't like to many people. From the way that he sounded when he told, no ordered, the man to leave had him wondering just what this Noah had done. "Unfortently yes. Only the last time I heard that exact line was almost ten year ago. I was visiting my sister while my parents were on a business trip. After all she had done to help him, he went behind her back and broke her heart by sleeping with her boss." In the same amount of time it took Aaron to help the man to his feet took a fraction of the time for him to let go. This was all news to him seeing as how he didn't even know his best friend had a sister. "You remembered that. Wow, I thought you were too young to have remembered something like that." Noah spoke almost as if what he had done was funny.

Kage felt his fist run across the man's face. "I try not to she died a year later!" Noah might of been holding his jaw, but his mouth dropped. It was news to him. He hadn't heard about her death. Believe it or not it caused him to slouch even more. "What...how...?" Noah asked acting as if he cared about anybody except for himself. "Her love for you."

Nine Years Prior

A small knock on the door could be heard as a crying female no older than her early twenties could be heard inviting whom ever had knocked in. "Hey Davey.." there had just been something about the way she had finished speaking that scared him. Ever since she called off her wedding with her cheating fiance he had seen something different about her. He tried his best to pretend he hadn't seen or heard what had happened outside of her house that day. It was only a few months after that their mother forced her to move back home so that she could have some time to recover. "Sissy, I heard momma talking to dad, and a doctor. He says you might die..."

Known to everyone as Halie she picked her brother up placing him on her lap. Placing her forefinger over his lips she hugged him with her free arm. "Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine. All I need is a little more time." Though her tone seemed reassuring he couldn't bring him self to believe his own sister. "I know you a little young to under it all it's just I loved Noah so much." She looked down into his eyes to make sure if he knew what she was talking about. "When someone misses someone they love as much as I do you sometimes feel like there is not left to live for."

"I love you Sissy. I will be here for you..." she smiled at her brother's attempt to cheer her up.

"Davey...do your sissy a favor," the young boy nodded smiling as he looked up. "Never love anybody, it just hurt you in the end."

Aaron didn't think of it as polite to ask someone about their past so the fact he was finding out things that normally Kage wouldn't tell him made him feel a little uneasy. Now from what he had heard, and witness he was glad to know that the thought of asking had never come into play. Then again he knew now why his friend preferred to stay in the back away from crowds. It wasn't until Kage had met Aaron that he had even started to leave the house except to go to school and home. Even after the two had become friends Kage still refused to be out where so many people were.

"Davis..." Kage send a glare at the man sending chills down his spine. "My name is Kage!" The middle of the three said in an even louder tone correcting Noah. "Kage, I truely am sorry to hear that. You have to believe me. I loved Halie with all my heart. It's the reason I came back." Noah grunted as he felt himself get hit again in the jaw. He had expected it believe it or not. When his vision straightened itself again he noticed neither of that Kage looked more pissed than he had seconds ago.

There was no doubt hearing the anger in Kage's voice at this point. "Yeah you loved her so much it took you nearly a decade to come back?" Aaron was actually starting to worry about his friend having never seen him this angry before. Whatever the older man had done in their past must of been something Kage would never forgive. Noah could think of nothing to say. He knew that the yung boy was right, and in all honesty Kage had every right to punch him. "Get out of my face!" Davis as was his true name yelled catching the attention of most of the bystanders that were walking by. Bowing his head in defead Noah knew that no amount of begging or apologizing was going to get Kage's forgiveness.

Aaron watched as Noah faded into a passing crowd of bystanders and duelist. "Kage, I'm sorry about your sister..." The seventeen year old found himself cut off by a wave from the year older teen.

"Forget about it! It's in the past!" Kage screamed noticing only to late what he'd done. Turning from his friend he started walking away. After how he'd treated the one person that had given him a chance, in ina way actually saved him from the shadows Kage felt a little regret in how he acted. Aaron was just trying to help. It was probably best that he were alone fro a while.

Aaron watched helplessly as his friend walked off in the opposite direction of Noah. "Neos, what do you think I should do?" Neo's stood next to his partner watching as Kage virtually vanished. _"I think you should give him some time. I doubt he meant what he said to you. Remember I've been here since the beginning?"_ Aaron nodded. If Kage wasn't around atleast he still had the transparent creature known as Neos to confide in.

Dark clouds swirled around in a darkend abyss as a creature snickered beneath his breath. "What's this?" Darkness, and pain were some of the things he fed off. Only there was something different about this. "Ah I sense evil trying to break free." All the cread could do was rub his chin as a plan formulated in his mind. "In fact I think this might work to my advantage. As long as there are no 'interruptions'." Looking out into what looked like a castle's Grand Hall stood seven monsters ready to do their masters bidding. "Just a while longer my friends. Then we shall truely exist. For hundreds of years the dark minions of the Abyss wished to leave the realm of darkness so that they might exist in a world that had yet to be conqueored. Now it looked as if their time had finally come.

**_To Be Continued _**


End file.
